Give me some chocolate
by Deraka
Summary: El día de los enamorados es tremendamente fastidioso para alguien que deteste el chocolate tanto como Renji. A no ser, claro, que alguien le demuestre lo delicioso que puede estar este dulce si se disfruta en compañía. [Oneshot, shounen ai]


**Give me some chocolate.**

_By_: Deraka.

-Ey, Hisagi… tus fans te están buscando.- el moreno abrió un ojo perezoso y enfocó su vista hacia su interlocutor: su pelo color rojo fuego se hallaba despeinado, sus ropas arrugadas y había una mancha de carmín corrido en su mejilla izquierda. Tenía los ojos cargados y caminaba arrastrando los pies.

-Me parece que no soy el único al que persiguen, Renji.- Hisagi tuvo que tragarse la risa al ver el descuidado aspecto de su compañero. Podía deducirse perfectamente que nuestro héroe había conseguido salir ileso de una batalla por salvar su pescuezo. Le había costado sudor y sangre y hasta varios desgarrones en su kimono… pero finalmente Renji Abarai se había librado de su séquito de fans que llevaban desde muy temprano persiguiéndole para que aceptase sus chocolatinas.

-Pffff… ¡San Valentín es una mierda!- el pelirrojo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo a la sombra de aquél enorme arce.

-Vamos vamos, tampoco es para ponerse así, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes manejar a las mujeres. – Hisagi sonrió pasándose una mano por el pelo. Fíjate en mí por ejemplo…

-Tú llevas aquí escondido toda la mañana.

-Ey, ey… escondido no es la palabra... solo le estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles a mis admiradoras. Además ya he aceptado algunos presentes… la verdad es que no sabía que las shinigamis tuviesen tanta maña para los dulces.

-¡No me digas que aceptas sus chocolatinas! ¿Estás loco?- Hisagi alzó una ceja ante las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Yo incluso estaría dispuesto a aceptar de esas chicas otra cosa que no fuera su chocolate…- fantaseó el moreno con una cara que hizo que a Renji le diese un escalofrío.

-Eres un pervertido.

-No me dices nada nuevo.- Hisagi tomó uno de los muchos paquetitos que había desparramadas a sus pies y comenzó a desenvolver el papel con parsimonia. Renji observaba con cara de asco como el moreno comenzaba a comer una chocolatina tras otra haciendo comentarios de cada una de ellas del tipo "¡Ey! Esta lleva el 69 puesto con caramelo, qué detalle." o "¡Mira! ¡Chocolate blanco! Esto sí que es original, no me lo esperaba." En menos de quince minutos el teniente de la división 9 se había ventilado tres pastelitos, dos cajas de bombones y once chocolatinas de diferentes tamaños.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de comer de una vez? Solo de verte se me empalaga la boca.- protestó irritado el pelirrojo. Hisagi por su parte lo miró con la boca llena de chocolate y sin mediar palabra le tendió una chocolatina.

-¿Quieres?

-No.

-Está deliciosa, pruébala.

-No quiero.

-Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si no pruebas esta delicia. ¡Te lo aseguro! Tengo que averiguar quién lo hizo, quizás no le importe regalarme otra aunque sea fuera de fecha…

-Hisagi…- la voz de Renji se tornó amenazante.- No-me-gusta-el-chocolate.

Ante tal comentario los ojos del moreno se ensancharon en sorpresa.

-¿Que no te gusta el chocolate? Me estás vacilando ¿no?

-¡En absoluto! Solo de olerlo se me revuelven las tripas, así que imagínate lo que llevo soportado al tenerte a mi lado atiborrándote de dulces.

-Estás chiflado.- afirmó contundentemente Shuuhei. Le parecía imposible que alguien renunciase voluntariamente al divino placer de saborear tan adictivo sabor. Aunque ciertamente aquello explicaba muchas cosas como el hecho de que Renji odiase el día de San Valentín o de que se negase a aceptar los regalos de sus fans.

-Seguro que lo dices porque no lo has probado.

-Sí lo probé, hace mucho tiempo, y me pareció vomitivo. No pienso volver a tomar chocolate en mi vida.

-Exagerado. Los gusto de la gente cambian ¿sabes? A lo mejor probaste un chocolate muy malo, te aseguro que este es de lo mejorcito. Si lo pruebas te darás cuenta de que es algo delicioso.

-Permíteme dudarlo.

No obstante el testarudo teniente de la división 9 acercó a tableta hasta ponerla debajo de la nariz de Abarai, el cual le apartó el brazo al instante y giró la cara evitando respirar por más tiempo el aroma dulzón que emitía el chocolate.

-¡Quita eso! Te he dicho que no me gusta ¿vale? Así que deja de insistir. No sé porqué te empeñas ¿No es mejor para ti? Así no tendrás que compartirlo conmigo.

-Yo no puedo comerme todo esto solo.

-¡Pues no haberlo aceptado!- zanjó Renji de mal humor. Hisagi por su parte seguía empeñado interiormente en que su compañero de la división 6 probase algunas de sus chocolatinas. No importaba el cómo, estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver el gran error que llevaba cometiendo todo ese tiempo al rechazar tan maravilloso sabor.

Dejó el tema por unos minutos y se limitó a terminar su tableta y empezar otra tal como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora. Renji lo observó por un momento y luego suspiró aliviado de que su testarudo amigo hubiese desistido en que probase el chocolate. Parecía que por fin podría descansar tranquilo, la verdad es que aquél era un buen escondite. Dudaba mucho de que nadie los encontrase y menos alguna chica. Cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca y se acomodó sobre el robusto tronco del arce mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse. El ambiente era apacible, con el sonido de la naturaleza de fondo solo roto por el constante rasgar de envoltorio y ñam-ñam de su compañero. El aroma del aire era dulzón e incitaba a echar una cabezadita aunque fuese corta. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirlo mientras sentía su respiración cada vez más suave y acompasada.

Hisagi sonrió entonces de forma maliciosa. Aquél era el momento que había estado esperando y no iba a desaprovechar ni un minuto más. Con decisión mordió un trozo de la tableta de chocolate que tenía en las manos y en un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo.

Renji abrió los ojos de inmediato sobresaltado y observó incrédulo el panorama que su compañero le ofrecía.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- en su cara podía leerse que su enfado se iba tornando ira. Se irguió con intención de golpear al pesado del 69 en la cara, pero de nuevo éste fue más rápido.

Renji sintió entonces un par de manos en torno a su nuca que le atrajeron cada vez más hacia los labios de Hisagi haciendo que ambos quedasen sellados en un, literalmente, dulce beso.

La boca de Abarai se abrió de la impresión, cosa que aprovechó el moreno para introducir su lengua, y con ella el dulce sabor a chocolate que el pelirrojo tanto se había negado a probar. Renji dejó de forcejear de golpe sintiendo una extraña sensación mientras lo que quedaba de chocolate en la boca de Hisagi se iba derritiendo ahora en la suya. En un acto reflejo cerró los ojos al sentir un escalofrío. Aquel sabor… ¡le gustaba! Dulce, aromático, afrodisíaco. Realmente _quería_ seguir sintiendo ese sabor prolongándose en su boca. Con más fuerza, con más intensidad, con más pasión…

No obstante en el momento en el que más necesitaba esa sensación dulzona Hisagi separó rápidamente sus labios finalizando el beso de forma tan brusca como lo había empezado. Sonrió satisfecho al pelirrojo y alzó una ceja divertido.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?.

"¡Maldito bastardo caprichoso y manipulador!" Renji comprendió entonces que finalmente Shuuhei había acabado por salirse con la suya. No obstante, una cosa estaba clara, si pensaba que iba a salir indemne de ésa estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Nadie tentaba a Renji Abarai de esa forma y luego salía como si tal cosa. _Nadie_.

De un zarpazo arrebato la tableta de chocolate de manos de Hisagi y tras plantarle un mordisco agarró al teniente por la cintura, fuertemente, sin dejarle escapatoria.

-¿Pero qué? Oe… era una broma… ¡Renji!- trato de justificarse temiéndose lo que vendría después.

-Haberlo pensado mejor, capullo.- dijo con la boca llena mientras sonreía pérfidamente. – Además… no es el chocolate lo que me gusta… sino tu boca después de haberlo probado.

**OWARI **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

Feliz San Valentín a toda la peña Blicheraaaaa! xDDD. Llevaba mucho, muchííííísimo tiempo con esta idea rondándome la cabeza, casi me parece mentira que la haya escrito al fin xD. Si hay una pareja de Bleach que resulte tan explosivamente sexy esta es, sin duda alguna, el RenjixHisagi. En un principio me pareció que el fic estaba algo flojo (quizás el beso no quedó lo suficientemente sexy…)… pero bueno un par de retoques aquí y allá y una beta muy buena (muchas gracias Yuna Aoki!) me convencieron de lo contrario.

En fin, solo me queda desearos ahora un día de San Valentín igual de bueno que el de Renji y Hisagi xDDD y pediros por caridad algún review Deraka con ojitos de cachorro xD.

Saludos!

Deraka, la oberkornika.

12-02-2006

20: 45 pm


End file.
